Well, this is an interesting development
by barcode-babe-210
Summary: You know how sometimes you just think, 'Can this get any worse' Well, trust me, that just jinxes you. Big time. MA, REVIEW ME PLEASE!
1. Just a little favor?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lana's PoV

It bothers me to my very core that there are people who aren't interested in sleeping in. You know, those 5:00 a.m. runners and that neighbor whose lights shine right in your window, strategically waking you up just to annoy you. How can they not like the feel of sun flitting through the curtains after a good night's sleep? It's incomprehensible to me how someone can stand waking up and not laying in bed for a few minutes. That's the best part about waking up. That moment when you first open your eyes, and everything's perfect. You have a whole new day to start fresh, and to make up for all of the stupid things you did in the past day.

But, eventually, you remember all of the things that you have to do for the day, and that moment is ruined. Well, at least for today.

"Ooph!" Something small yet heavy lands on my stomach, temporarily knocking the wind out of me. I open my eyes as I feel something equaly heavy and tiny land on my legs, only to see two little girls, giggling maniacally. 

Apparently five year olds don't understand the whole 'No-Wakie-Before-Ten-On-Saturday' rule that governs the teenage ideal. "Jill, Becca, what are you doing?" I ask, trying to look mad and failing. I can never stay mad at my siblings, even if they do ruin the best part of waking up. And besides, you try being mad for long at a two adorable little girls wearing princess dresses and carrying swords. It just doesn't work well.

"Waking you up, silly. Mrs. Holmes made us pancakes!" Jill squeals excitedly. Becca nods enthusiastically, reminding me very much of a bobblehead. I smile at the twins. "Ok, you two run downstair and save me a seat, and I'll get changed."

"Ok!!!!" they yell at the same time, then run downstairs, swords flailing wildly and pigtails boucing madly. I sigh, wishing that I had a real sibling around. I did, a long time ago, but she's not here any more.

You see, when I was six, I was in an accident- a bad one. Sara and I were the only ones who survived, and I only just barely made it. We were declared wards of the state, and were put in the Eden Orphanage. She was adopted when I was still in the hospital. I was so drugged up that I can barely even remember telling her goodbye.

I don't mind- at least she got to have a family. She was only three, so hopefully she isn't scarred from it. It's good if she has a mom, and a dad. Maybe even a dog. But you know what? I don't envy the ones who got a family, because I have one here, too. A non-related, entirely dysfunctional family, to say the least, but it's mine, and I love it. Well, most of the time.

I pull off my pajama pants and throw them in a hamper, noting that I'll have to do the laundry tonight. I tug on a battered pair of low-rise jeans, and replace my pink tank top with a bright yellow one. Knowing that if I don't hurry, I'll miss out on pancakes, I leave my brown curly hair down and hurry downstairs, sliding down the banister even though I always get caught. It's too much fun to pass up.

I follow my nose to the syrup and find myself in the dining room. Most of the children have already eaten breakfast, but the ones who are in here are eating pancakes like there's no tomorrow. The door squeaks a little as it swings shut behind me, and my brothers and sisters look up and wave. Becca flags me over to the seat between her and Jill.

"Hey girls, enjoying Mrs. Holmes's latest culinary miracle?" I ask, only to be answered with incomprehensible mumblings from filled mouths. I smile at them. God, I hope they don't ever get split up. That would kill them. But I know that they'll never let that happen, even if it means they'll be here until they're eighteen. Hey, maybe when I'm no longer a minor, I can adopt them. Maybe...

It's not so bad living in an orphanage- not exactly what the producers of Annie had in mind, to say the least. I mean, you get a roof over your head, and good food, and you get a ton of surrogate siblings. But sometimes it sucks. Sure, I always have siblings around, but no one here is my age. I was just never chosen. I toy with my charm bracelet, playing with the tiny charms. I have one for every one of my siblings who've gone away. I currently have 22 and counting.

But the very worst part of living in an orphanage is the pity-looks. It's horrible. I mean, come on, there are children with abusive parents out there that are far worse off than me. I guess that's the reason I don't tell people. Because it's too easy to be labeled "the orphan girl" and too hard to lose that title. I sigh, finishing my breakfast.

"See ya later, girls." I shout and head to the High Place, the one place I know that I can be left alone, the one place I can manage to stay hidden. It's my favorite spot in the whole world.

Who knows? Maybe I want to stay hidden...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TC Command Center, Seattle, Washington

"Max, Alec, you might want to take a look at this." Dix shouts from across the room, and Max and Alec walk over, thinking that Dix wants to talk to them about the latest supply run. "Hey guys. We're got a letter here that just kinda...well, it just kind of showed up. It's addresses to you two."

He hands it to Alec, and Alec leans in so that Max can read it. He looks at her, and she nods. He opens it, pulling out the letter. "Ahem... Dear 494 and 452,

I know that you are doing a wonderful job of running your City, children, because you two were born to be leaders of the transgenics. I made you both extra-special. You were also designed for each other, as you probably know. 

I do, though, have a favor to ask you. As you probably know, the Conclave had pretty strict restrictions about having children, restrictions that I obviously thought were wrong. So I created a transgenic all on my own, and had a family friend be the surrogate. Everything was kept secret, and the girl was brought up as a normal girl. But when she was six, her surrogate family died in a car accident. The only thing that saved her was her superior genetics. She was put up for adoption, but no one ever adopted her.

Now Ames and his men have found out about her, and are planning on capturing her. You need to save her from them-she doesn't know that she's special, and won't likely fight.

I know that it is presumptuous of me to ask you a favor, especially since you have been looking for me for quite a while, but I haven't been able to come out of hiding quite yet. But this is for the Transgenic cause. Max, Alec, she is the one with matching runes. You need her. We all do.

Forever yours,

Sandeman"

Everyone in the room stands still for a moment, the silence to tense that even without transgenic hearing, you could hear a pin drop. Max clears her throat, and everyone looks at her. "You got an address?"

Alec nods, and they both grab their jackets. "Let's blaze. We gotta transgenic to find." Max says, and they walk out the door, both thinking more about the part of the letter that said that they were made for each other than about the girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: hello! I decided to start a new story, because this thing has been in my head for a while. Ok, I'm gonna go watch Tru Calling now. Hope you like, and please enjoy!!!!

Oh, disclaimer: I don't own it, as much as I like to pretend. *pouts* I'm ok, really....I just need to *sniffle* have some time alone to deal with my lack of Dark-Angel ownership.

Molly jeane

  
  



	2. Never take candy from strangers, remembe...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_~She has the missing runes. We can finally translate. That's...incredible. We'll be able to stop the Conclave once and for all. Hehe...Ames is SO dead.~ _Max thinks, sitting behind Alec. She wraps her arms around him tighter as he guns the engine. _~Why the hell did he get to drive? Ok, so driving my baby would be so much better, but the Sector Police have the license plate, so that's out. But still...I wanna drive!~_

Alec looks back at Max, smirking at the pout that springs to her lips._ ~So, we're really meant to be together. Guess it isn't just a summer fling.~ _he muses, and smiles even broader. "Don't worry, Maxie, only twenty more miles." he shouts, and her scowl lessens a bit.

"So, about that girl...this is going to be interesting, isn't it?" he asks her, and she nods, smiling at him. _~God, I love that smile.~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The High Place, Eden

Ah...the High Place. I found this place right after I came to the orphanage, and come here all the time. Ok, so it's not much- an old, unused railroad bridge with a few wooden planks missing. But if you don't care about looks much, and hop over a few pieces of rotting wood, you've got yourself a great view. At the very least, I can just be alone here and think. Something I need to do quite often.

I finish up the sketch that I started last night. It's of a princess that I promised Becca. She's totally obsessed with princesses, about as obsessed at Jill is with weapons. Which is no small wonder. She's always begging me to draw her pictures of princesses, whom she then pretends to be, taking on the manners of said princess for days at a time. Pretty flattering, actually.

I lay down right there, in the middle of the bridge, and close my eyes, letting the sun fall across my face, soaking it in. Hmm...maybe I have time to get a tan. I'm just getting comfortable when an irritating, shrill beeping fills the air. Damn. I glance down at my watch- 2:00. I quickly gather up my sketches and put on my backpack, walking carefully off of the bridge. Hopping onto solid land again, I start walking back on the sideroads, hoping I won't be late for our cleaning schedule. Mrs. Holmes better not give me dinner-duty again. I can't even cook-she just does it to drive me mad. God, she's a bitch! I mean, I know that Midol is hard to get a hold of in this messes up, post-Pulse world, but you'd think that she'd at least try.

I walk along the quiet roads, really wanting just to stay at the High Place and just sit and draw. A page flutters out of my sketchbook, and Becca's drawing floats away in the wind. Great, just great. Just my luck to have the drawing I promised Sara fly away. I throw my stuff down and run after it. I am not one to break a pinky swear, and I say that all those who do break pinky swears are just plain evil.

I run after the paper, the wind whistling through my ears and blowing my hair as I chase it. Blood pumps through my veins, and I smile lightly at the sport. It lands in a tree, so I climb up and grab the drawing. I smooth out any wrinkles from its flight and jump back down, heading back to the road.

Someone's there, and pulled over. Shit, my stuff! "Hey!"I yell, and the man in the suit looks up, dropping my sketchbook. "That's my stuff!" I tell him, furious that someone would touch my stuff, let alone look at my sketches without permission.

He walks over to the edge of the road as I step onto the pea-gravel. He smirks a bit. "Sorry. I was going to take it to the police station, but I needed to check for any identification first." he tells me, and I just glare at him. Yeah, right. More like Curious George. I know instantly that I don't like this guy. Something about him just feels...wrong, I guess. Evil almost.

"Just don't do it again. I have to go." I tell him, shouldering my backpack and grabbing my sketchbook from him roughly, to prove my point. Now I'm really late.

"I can give you a ride if you want." he offers, and I shake my head. NO WAY! How stupid does this dude think that I am? Oh, yeah, definitely evil.

"Sorry. Mommy told me never to take rides from strange men. Oh, candy, too. So if you're looking to give me a Snickers, mister, back off." I tell him, rolling my eyes and start walking down the road.

"Ames White." he introduces himself in a manner that makes it sound like I should only be too lucky to meet him. I continue to walk off, not paying any attention to him.

"Sara Martin. Pleasure, I'm sure." I bite out, really irked now. I turn around, "Can I...I don't know... go now?"

"Well, it was nice meeting you." he says, then his eyes go to the back of my neck. "You have something on your neck."

Ugh... I push my hair away and wipe at the skin on the base of my neck, hoping to get whatever it was off so that I can just leave. I turn around and keep walking, not really caring if the guy's still 

there or not. 

A motorcycle flies by, and I cling to my sketchbook, hoping that nothing flies out this time. Another drawing flies into a nearby field, but I just let it go this time. God, could this day get any worse? Oh, no, I jinxed myself-now I'll get dinner duty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad that you like it! Ok, some of you asked about the whole rune-thingy. Here goes...Max's runes don't have the whole message, only part of it. So Lana's runes are the other half. Therefore, with both Max and Lana's runes, the whole cryptic-cult-prophesy can be translated.

A big thanks to all you reviewers! You inspired me so much, I added another chapter! Two in two day! Am I good or am I good? Ok, so not much of a choice there, but still, I'm trying!!!!

Molly Jeane :D


	3. Cream Cheese Cookies and Taco Fiascos

I walk down the deserted streets of Eden, really not wanting to go back to the orphanage, but knowing that I have to check up on anyone. I take the short route, which means that not only do I have to trample through the woods filled with burdocks, I have to sneak through yards of VERY ornary old people. And why are old people so angry, anyways? I mean, sure, you're old, and wrinkly, and smell funny, and...I'm not really helping my point much, am I?

You know, it is so contradictory to say that I live in Eden. Sure, I have my sibs, but that doesn't make everything easier. I have to keep them away from the wrath of Mrs. Holmes, help them with homework (if I can convince them to go to school), and keep them from getting totally corrupted. Not an easy thing to do considering that we live in the bad part of an already shady town. Then there's school- ah, my own personal Anti-Christ. It's so funny how people in high school are oblivious to anything but the title of Homecoming Queen or who's going out with who. Come on, people, it's a paper crown, and who cares who's dating who? Not I, for one. God, it's like they don't even realize that there's a whole big world out there, beyond this Godforsaken 1,219-person dump.

I make my way through the uncut lawns and stare at the orphanage. Actually, I'm surprised it's lasted this long. The whole home has bets on when it's going to collapse onto itself (hopefully with Mrs. H. inside). I'm guessing on March 6, at 2:36 p.m. The shutters are hanging off the sides, and paint peels off the house in sheets. Home sweet hell.

I walk in the back door, welcomed by screaming cihldren running through the house. Jill chases Becca by, waving a cardboard sword at her. She screams in terror. I head to Mrs. Holmes's office, praying that I don't have kitchen duty. Her door's open, and a young man and woman are sitting down. Mrs. Holmes it trying to look professional. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes as she rattles on about 'what a joy it is to work with the children,' and 'they're all such dears,' I walk in, not really caring how much te 20-something couple wants to adopt-I want to find out if dinner will be edible.

"Well, hello, Sara, dear. How was your afternoon, sweetie?" God, spare me the sugaryness of it all.

"Sucky beyond belief, and the name is Lana." I tell her, super-pronunciating the last part. Honestly, you'd think that after 12 years, she'd get the fact that I've hated my last name for that long. 

"Max, Alec, this is Sara, our oldest resident." she says, turning to the couple in front of her.

"Lana, not Sara. My name is Sara Lane Martin. How can you possibly not know that after 12 years of me living here, I hate my name? It's Lana!" I tell her, hoping that she'll finally get it right. "And I was just wondering if I had dinner duty tonight. Because if that's the case, we'll all either go hungry or die of food poisoning. So pick your kid soon, folks, or it'll be too late." I tell the couple, my voice dripping with sarcasm. To my surprise, instead of doing the whole 'let's gasp and be shocked' thing, they both smirk at me, but Mrs. H's voice tears me away from further inspection.

"Why, yes, Sara, you do get to make dinner tonight. And I'm sure it'll be wonderful." Mrs. Holmes bites out through gritted teeth and a tight smile. Her face is blood red, and it sorta reminds me of a game we used to play as kids- Let's See Who Can Make Mrs. Holmes The Maddest? I _always_ won.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to make dinner. Remember last week's Taco Fiasco? Becca asked me to watch the taco meat for 2 minutes while she grated cheese, and I melted the spatula! Ooh, or how bout the time last month when I used sugar instead of salt in the soup? Oh, man, don't even get me started on the time I made cookies..." I spout off, and turn to the couple, both of whom are now trying their best not to laugh. At my outburst or the vein popping out of Mrs. H's neck, I really can't be sure. "Who knew that cream cheese frosting needs more ingredients than just cream cheese? It's the name that misleads you."

"Sara, if you really feel that strongly, dear, then have one of the other children make dinner." Mrs. Holmes tells me, not even bothering with the fake smile anymore. She's moved on to The Look- you know, the one that if looks could kill, you'd be six feet under faster than you can say "I Hate Cooking." Well, job done.

"Nice meeting you." I tell the couple, letting them get back to shopping for their child. I walk out the door, skipping slightly, and yelling, "Thanks Mrs. H. I love you!" in a singsong voice on the way to my room. I slam the door, smiling at the crash of a shutter falling off the building. Well, this day's a little better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max and Alec stare at the fuming woman in front of them, both trying incredibly hard not to laugh. Mrs. Holmes stumbles to find an explanation why Lana was so mad. "I'm so sorry about her. She has temper problems, and doesn't like doing her chores." the 200-pound woman tells them as she sits back down, putting some files on the table. The chair creaks under her weight, and Alec almost laughs, but then regains composure as Max pokes him in the side. _~Ow...she didn't have to poke me. Ok, so it didn't actually hurt, but it's the thought that count, right? And that thought was just plain mean.~ _"These are some of the most well-behaved children." she explains, holding out the files.

They page through them without much interest. After a few minutes, Alec looks up, giving his best All-American Cutie-Pie smile. "Well, the thing is, Mrs. Holmes, me and my baby here like a challenge." He tells her, lacing Max's fingers through his. "Isn't that right, baby girl?" His eyes glint in humor at Max's reaction, but she covers easily.

She looks up, definitely not one to back down from a challenge. Especially one as good-looking as Alec. She smiles sweetly, scooting her chair closer and wrapping her arms around Alec, snuggling her head into his chest quite comfortably. "That's right, snookums." she tells him, and grins as his eyes go wide for a second. ~Snookums? She couldn't come up with anything more manly than that? Hell, even honey-bear would be better than that!~ She grins at him, and then turns to Mrs. Holmes. "I think that what we're both trying to ask is, could we talk to Lana for a while?" she asks politely, and Mrs. Holmes nods, scoffing a bit.

"If you want, but I'm warning you two-she's a bad apple." she tells them, and stands up. Max and Alec do, too, and just as soon as they untangle themselves, Alec wraps his arm around Max. They follow Mrs. Holmes, both anxious to finally have an actual conversation with the girl. 

~Maybe this isn't that bad of a mission.~

~We are getting along better now. A lot better.~

~Maybe something will bring us even closer than friends.~

~Meant for each other, huh?~

~Well, we are meant for each other.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: hey guys! Sorry if you've been anxious, but this is the first time I've had in a while to update anything, because I'm so busy with practice.

If you've been reading Lucy the Mutant or Naturally Dysfunctional, please review! They've been slowing down, and I want to know if you want me to continue to update them. Please read them if you haven't, even just to critique me, because I'd love to hear what you think.

Luv ya!!!!

Molly Jeane 


	4. The truth shall set you free, or whateva

I vaguely hear a soft knock through my headphones, but I ignore it, turning up the music instead. What can I say, I like to block out the noise. When it's quiet, I'm at ease. Unfortunately, this isn't working so well for me. "Sara, I'm coming in!" I hear Mrs. Holmes yell, and roll my eyes. Well, I guess the couple left- she wouldn't be caught dead out of her 'loving mother figure' character if they were still around. Whatever.

"If you really feel the need, but I might retaliate with some teenage hostility. Besides, the name's Lana." I yell right back. The door swings open, revealing a still quite red Mrs. Holmes, and the young couple. Okay, so not too good in the theory-department today. He has his arm wrapped around her, and she's leaning into him. Oh, gag me. I mean, don't get me wrong- they're totally cute and all, but loves for...well, just about everyone but me. I'd just mess it up as usual, as Mrs. Holmes would be all too kind to point out.

I turn down my headphones, figuring I ought to at least tell them where they can find the kid they're searching for, and then I'll go back to my music. "Sara, Mr. and Mrs. Smart would like to spend the afternoon with you, to get to know you better. Wouldn't you like that?" she asks in her 'ooh-i'm-angry-do-what-I-say' voice. It doesn't really affect me, having ignored it for years, but at least it gets me out of the house for the day, so I agree.

"Sure," I nod, turning off my cd and taking it off. Wonder what they have in mind for entertainment in this fine town of mine. I grab my jacket and turn to the couple, both of whom look a little nervous. Ah...first-time kid shoppers. I got it. Well, at least they seem nice, which is something that, when Mrs. Holmes takes care of you, you learn to appreciate. They seem unsure of what to do, so I help them. Out of pity or whatever. "So, you, like want to go for a walk?" I ask, and they agree. 

A few minutes and a few more drunken bums later, we've walked all the way through Eden, and I'm still not annoyed by them. Now, I might sound a little angsty/bitchy/PMSy (even though I haven't gotten it yet....which is a whole other topic ALTOGETHER.) but the thing is, most adults don't like me. To be honest, I'm more hated by them than anything. I don't know why. Maybe they feel threatened, or worried, or most just pile on the pity-which I totally hate, and they're out. When I don't like someone or something, I usually just don't do what they want me to unless I want to, and hope on everything holy (and some things not) that they'll leave.

But the weird thing is, even though they're asking me about school, and life, and even my family, I don't mind. I always have to listen to other people's problems and bottle up my own. Something which I don't have a problem doing, it's just...overwhelming, sometimes. So, I take them to my place...that's right, the High Place. My place, where I once swore off all of humanity and promised I would never, ever leave that spot. But then I wanted a cookie, so I went home to make cookies which ended up known as the Cream Cheese Cookie Caper. I've also sworn off baking, something that I did keep my promise to.

I hop on the right pieces of wood, telling them to follow me. I'm actually surprised that they've made it through my homemade trail (i.e. I walked over weeds and hoped they'd stay down.). Most adults wouldn't even make it halfway. They'd give up right behind the old Budweiser brewery and then tell me to go back. Not that I'd ever taken another human being here, but it's the scenario that keeps repeating itself in my head. Whatever.

"So, this is...what is this, exactly?" Alec asks me. I think it's cool they let me call them by first names, not that I would ever tell them that. I look over the crevice underneath the bridge, with the drying wildflowers soaking up the last of fall's rays. 

"This is the only place that I have here. It's my High Place, and it's all mine. I haven't ever shown a single soul. You two are the first." I tell them, looking proudly out over the mini-canyon. It's beautiful, and I must say that I did a good job in picking out my place. I notice a scraggly piece of paper in the very bottom of the crevice, where a tiny spring runs. It's caught in a rock, and I need to know what it is. You know, curiosity killed the cat. Sometimes I wonder if I'm part cat, because I'm so curious. But then, some cats might not even be curious. So, it could be curiosity killed any number of animals. I should really stop analyzing medaphores. 

Either way, I tell Max and Alec that I'll be back in a minute and jump the twenty-something foot drop, my sneaks squishing slightly in the rock-covered mud. I hop my way over to the thorn bush where the paper is caught, and untangle it from it's web. I fold it haphazardly and tuck it in my pocket, then run back to the bridge, climbing up the metal column like it's what I'm meant to do.

I pull myself up using one of the links for the old track, and flip back onto the bridge, smiling at their dumbfounded expressions. Bet they couldn't do that. So there. I really should stop feeling compelled to stick my tongue out at people. I don't, but still, the temptation is there. "Um...I took gymnastics. Yeah, really good." I lie, not wanting to be viewed as abnormal.They smirk a little, looking like they don't believe me, but they let it slide.

"So, why exactly are you guys so interested in pretending I'm your kid?" I ask, tucking the picture in my pocket and sitting down on the edge of the bridge, swinging my legs. They sit down next to me, staring out into the setting sun. 

"Well, um...have you heard about that group Manticore on the tv?" Alec asks, and I nod, not knowing why he really brought it up.

"Yeah...covert government agency created kids solely for the purpose of being soldiers. Bred to be them, really. Spliced genes, genetic alterations, the works. It's quite sad, really. I mean, they had no childhood. And, while I didn't really have a great one, at least I got to be a kid. Why do you ask, anyway?" I ask, and they look to each other.

"This may take a while..." Max says as she and Alec pull down their collars to reveal barcodes that are black against tan skin.

"Oh." I whisper, my mouth forming a perfect 'o'. "So much for a boring afternoon..." I mumble, pulling the piece of paper out of my pocket and unfolding it, revealing a drawing of the night sky from my High Place. I rip it into tiny pieces, letting them float away into the sunset, along with my semi-average life.

A/N: I know, I know, I am a horrible person for not updating. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me, my loverly reviewers!!!!! I luv ya to death, you know that? You guys keep me going.

Hope you like it- I think it's a bit craptastic. Review- tell me exactly what you think, even if it's just "Alec is hot, your story sucks." I can respect that...I guess. But, for the love of God, if you say something that'll make me cry, at least add something about Alec's hotness to cheer me up. 

You guys kick some heavy duty ass! Keep on reading, guys!! 

Hugs, kisses, and all that jazz,

mj XOXO 


	5. Make it a sweet last goodbye: Part 1

"Oh, so...wow. I'm a transgenic, huh?" I mutter, staring into the setting sun that's sinking into the ground just as slowly as this new information is sinking into my brain. "Well, this is an interesting development."

"Sorry to lay it all on you at one, but...well, the bad guys don't like the good guys much." Alec says, smirking. I shrug, not really caring.

"Eh, not much to worry about. A nice change from the normal mind-numbing boredom of my life, that's for sure." I say, jumping as he pulls down my collar. "Um, hello! Personal space much?" I ask, annoyed. "Four foot radius, buddy!" He ignores my ranting, motioning for Max to take a look. "Look, if you like my shirt, I'll tell you where I got it. You don't have to go diving in to find the tag." I mumble, knowing they're not listening.

"Holy shit." Max says, "You don't have a barcode."

I roll my eyes, unimpressed at their amazing detective skills. "Who are you, Jessica Simpson? Don't you think that I would have noticed if I had a built-in tattoo on me?" I ask, and the reference is lost on them. Alec shrugs.

"Guess I didn't really think about it."

"So, um...what do I do now?" I ask, kinda confused why they came here to drop the bomb if I'm not influential in some sort of plan. In which case, said plan was created by crackheads.

"Well, we were hoping that you'd come to Seattle with us. We need you on our side if we fight the Familiars." Max says, apparently not one to beat around the bush. And so it is, that I find out that the world's greatest plans are created by crackheads.

Wait a godamn minute!! My siblings! What'll they do without me? Who will keep them safe, or make them lunch(even if it's only marginally edible), or force them to go to school, or..But I have to. People are depending on me, and no matter how scary that is, I need to do it, even if it means I'll leave behind the only family I've ever known. "I'll do it." I say, fighting back the painful thoughts of leaving my siblings. "I'll meet with my sibs tonight, and we can go before morning."

"I'm sorry." Max says, but I shake my head.

"It's not your fault. Fate just happens to hate me. I'm gonna go pack." I tell them, turning and walking away. "I'll be here at midnight."

it's funny how fast time goes when you know that you only have a little of it. Every moment, every movement kept track of, counting down the seconds until your world comes crashing down. I remember feeling the same way when my sister left me.

I packed early in the afternoon, wanting to get it over with quickly. Needing to get my bags out of my room before anyone notices, I head back to the High Place, hoping desperately that Alec and Max are gone. I mean, they're nice and all, but I need headspace.

I reach the High Place quicker than usual, but I go under the bridge, to where I hide my secret. It all started a couple of years ago, when Justin started to graffiti. Needing to stop him before he got out of hand or in trouble, I let him come down to the High Place and paint the underside of the bridge. Back then, it wasn't my High Place yet, so I was telling Max and Alec the truth when I said they were the first to see it. Technically, Justin just saw a bridge.

Justin left a few weeks after that, and when he left, he gave me a can of spray paint. Said that I had too much bottled up emotion, or something like that. That was the night that I first came to my High Place...the first night that I needed it. After I was done making big with the whole brooding thing, I took the can down and started a work...one that I've kinda never finished.

I stare at my work, the buildup of paint layers coloring the cloudy afternoon. First it was just to remember Justin. Then I started painting when I was mad, or sad. Names scrawled haphazardly and pictures scattered throughout remind me of the sibling I have lost, and the ones I'm leaving behind.

I shake up the can, closing my eyes to the world. Nothing's as sweet as a new can of paint, but nothing's as bad as using it to tag your place one last time.

I know it's going to be hard for her- she really seems to love the kids in the orphanage. In a way, it kind of reminds me of our escape- only it's just he rleaving. In a way, that's almost worse than all of us leaving. She still has to worry about how that woman is taking care of them, and if they're staing out of trouble, and... she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. Max thinks, staring into the sky. Her and Alec pulled into the woods beside the bridge to rest for a bit, and to wait and see if Lana came early. Alec glances to her, watching her carefully, musing silently about the girl who captured his heart the moment she kicked him into a solid metal cell door.

It's amazing how much she can handle. It's like she wants to singlehandedly save the world- and knowing Max, she probably could. But she doesn't act like the hero- she just does what needs to be done..,

She changes everyone she meets, and most definitely for the better. She's changed me...

"Alec, what's she doing under the bridge?" Max asks, drawing him away from his thoughts. He glances to the bridge, his eyes falling on Lana. She glances around, then pulls out a can of spray paint, smirking as she shakes it. He rolls his eyes, smiling.

"Oh, come on, Max, haven't you ever seen anyone tag before?" he asks, and she shakes her head, moving to get a better view. Meaning she moves very, _very_ close to Alec.

"Holy shit. That's amazing." she whispers as Lana moves, standing precariously on a rock, and the entire underside of the bridge is in sight. Alec just nods, staring at the sight before him, at a loss with words (something that doesn't happen very frequently with Alec). Words overlap pictures, names painted against harsh backgrounds, memories put to life by a single can of paint. A burning car decorates the bottom, along with a little girl waving goodbye. In the background, the word "Family" is written in large letters, and beside it are pictures of 22 children- orphans who have left, Alec guesses.

Max watches the girl work, occasionally sniffing or discreetly wiping her eye as she lets it all out in one last goodbye. She sprays a black design in a nearly-empty corner, repeatedly checking her hip, nodding with certainty and continuing. "Guess she does have a barcode." Alec says, and Mas nods.

"Wonder what else she's hiding?" Max muses, watching Lana cap the paint and stare at what turns out to be the opposite of Max's most recent rune.

A/N: hey, y'all! I know, I know- short chapter, but I'm super swamped, with school and the hell adults refer to as Driver's Ed. Help me, Blue Lady!!!!

Review!! Makes my day,and you get a cookie!! Mmm....cookies....mmmm....Alec....

Ok, back on subject, sorry about that- I know it's short and all, but I'll try to update on Friday, okay?

I luv ya'll so much! Thanks for reading!

XOXO

mj mwa!


	6. Make it a sweet last goodbye: Part 2

Lana's PoV

I told Becca and Jessie to get the word out to meet me in the backyard, near the pine tree, at 11:30... it's now 11 o'clock, and I'm just finishing packing. I guess Jamie can get the bedroom now- she's next oldest after me. I'm sixteen, she's fifteen.

I look out the window, pickup my backpack(I left my other stuff at the river before), and look around the room one last time. It's not really much- the paint's peeling, the wallpaper-border is coming off, the furniture's old and dirty. But it is...was mine. Now, it's just an empty room.

I sneak downstairs, not bothering to go full-out stealth; Mrs. Holmes likes her brandy, and that makes her a wee bit sleepy- she's usually passed out by now. I open the front door, and, waving one last goodbye to the house, walk around to the pine tree, where my sibs await me.

"I want to show you all something...it's my secret, but I want to share it with you." I tell them, and they nod. I lead the pack of children to the High Place in silenc,e needing the time to gather my thoughts. They whisper quietly, their soft voices blending into the sounds of the country, of cricket's chirps and water trickling through the tiny creek below the bridge.

They fall into a heavy silence one we get to the bridge, when they see that on the other side, Max, Alec, and a whole new life await me. I motion them to follow me below the bridge, helping the younger ones with the relatively small jump.

They smile through concerned eyes when they see the mural, each mentally pointing out their own picture. I look at them, my brothers and sisters, regret filling me anew as I see their panic-stricken faces as they realize what's happening.

"I have to go, guys. They need me." I say, a tear I couldn't keep back escaping my lashes and landing in the creek. Becca runs up to me and grabs my leg, holding on with all the strength acquired in her five years.

"But I need you." she cries into my leg. I reach down, hugging her tightly.

"I need you, too. But people's lives are on the line, Becca. I need to help." I tell her, lifting her into my arms and turning to the others. "Take care of each other. Keep each other in school and out of Mrs. Holmes's way. Stay together. I'll send money to help." I tell them, sniffing back my tears, trying to stay strong. Becca wipes away the ones that have spilled onto my cheek as I set her down. "I love you, all of you."

I turn around, walking away from my family and into an entirely different life. I feel a tug on my shirt, followed by another. I turn around, meeting Jill and Becca's tear-stained faces. "Promise me you'll come back?" Jill asks, and Becca nods through her sobs.

I nod, "I promise. You two always stay the same, ok? Don't let anyone split you up." I tell them, kissing them each on the forehead and turning around, climbing up to the other side of the bridge.

I reach Max, who offers me a sympathetic smile as I climb into the truck. "Are you al-"

"I'm fine." I cut her off, waving goodbye to my family, trying desperately not to let my walls down. I can't let anyone in. Alec rides beside us in the motorcycle they came to Eden on. The soft rumbling rocks my hometown to sleep as we pass through the quiet streets. I force myself not to look, knowing it will just bring more pain. Instead, I look to the stars, hoping they'll give me some sort of answer to the new mystery that is me.

But, alas, no such luck, and I'm left in the dark. But that's really no surprise, is it? Fate seems to have it in for me- I was supposed to die in an accident when I was five, and no one really knows why I lived; I've been trying to keep my family safe from the inevitable danger in Eden, and finally, don't forget that I've just recently found out I'm a freak. Oh, yeah, things are going hella good.

The country roads drift by slowly, the wind whistling softly through the trees, and an old, pre-Pulse song drifts into my head...

I'm so tired of this,

but it is this I will miss.

It's been grand, hasn't it?

But now we move on to the next.

As we follow in a princess's footsteps,

we come to realize...

That all we wanted was to be free

And now I say this tonight.

Say it tonight, for

tomorrow it will be gone.

Hold on to it tight,

look it in the eye,

And make it a sweet last goodbye.

But you know what? They were wrong- no last goodbye is sweet. Ever. I close my eyes and lan my head against the seat, trying to think of anything but Eden as I sink into a light sleep, haunted by the ghosts of my childhood.

Dream Sequence

"Moma, where are we going? Are we there yet?" Lana asks, playing with a dolly. Her little sister, Amy, makes a grab for it, but she pulls it away from her. Her mother smiles back to her.

"On vacation, sweeetie. We need to get away for a while. And no, we aren't there yet." her mother says, glancing warily at Lana's father. He grabs her hand, whispering that "they're not going to get us."

Lana, with her superb hearing, leans in. "Who's not going to get us?" she asks, and they look back.

"No one, sweetie." her mom croons, but Lana screams. "Daddy, that truck!!!" she shreiks, reaching out instinctively to hold her baby sister's carseat upright. The car careens into a ditch, rolling two times, and landing on its side.

"Momma? Dada?" Amy asks in her baby voice, clutching her blanky with everything she's got. "Wake up." she says sternly, not understanding that her parents aren't playing a game.

"They can't wake up." Lana whispers, pulling her sister into her arms, away from their parents, who lay just as death claimed them, hand in hand. "We need to get out." Lana tells herself, crawling through a broken window and pushing Amy out in front of her. They land in the lowest part of the ditch. Lana winces as she realizes that she's hurt in the arm and the leg- pretty bad. A piece of metal is stuck in her leg.

But she has more important thing to take care of now- her baby sister. Unable to walk, she crawls into the nearby woods, holding onto Amy tight. A house, well hidden from the road, lies along an old, beaten trail. Those people are probably still after us. Lana thinks, dragging herself to the house slowly. She reaches the door, and a shot is heard, then an explosion. She rings the doorbell hurriedly, turning around to see bright orange smoke through the trees.

An old lady answers the door, swearing softly when she sees who it is. Not every day does a mortally wounded little girl show up on her porch, another one in tow. She carries them inside, lying Lana on a couch. "Don't let them get me." Lana whispers, and the old lady ignores the ringing door, calling 911 as Lana falls into a coma-like sleep, induced by lack of blood and the cold night air....

"Yes, I'd like to report an emergency..."

Lana's PoV

"Lana, Lana..." a voice calls, and I start awake, looking around me in a desperate hope that my sister's here. But she isn't...she never is. I hope, I pray, but it just isn't enough. A cloud of nausea seats itself in my stomach, and I immediately want to throw up.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying to feign calmness. My fingers start to shake a bit, but I clench them tightly into fists. Max smirks, pointing to the diner behind her.

"We're getting some chow. I could eat a horse." she says, getting out of the car. "You coming?" she asks when she sees me just sitting in the car first. I nod, still able to smell the burning, the acrid taste of smoke thick in my mouth.

"Yeah, I just need to do something first." I tell her, and she nods, hurrying to catch up with Alec. I run behind the diner as soon as they're out of sight, throwing up whatever's in my stomach. After about five minutes of spewing my guts out, I lean back against the brick wall, dead tired. Tired of flashbacks, tired of secrets, tired of life in general.

I arch my back as another shot of pain goes through me, lightening-fast. I just have to wait it out, just wait it out. My head aches, and I want to throw up, but I really don't think I have anything left in my stomach. I'm so dizzy, this one's the worst yet. Why now? Why me?

Footsteps coming closer...oh, god, it's Max and Alec. What am I going to tell them? "Lana? Oh, god, are you all right?" Alec asks, and I nod, wincing as a block of pain hits me like a garbage truck.

"Take these." Max says, pushing some bitter tasting pills into my mouth. I swallow, waiting for the shakes to leave me for a moment before I do. I close my eyes, willing my every muscle to just work like it's supposed to.

The shakes slow down, and I breathe deeply, trying to calm myself. "Thanks." I mutter, opening one eye. They both nod, helping me up.

"You want something to eat? It might help make you feel a little better." Alec says, sliding me into a booth and sitting across from me, with Max. I nod, not really wanting food but knowing he's right. He orders a glass of milk for me, and I nod my thanks, asking for an order of toast.

I sit in the booth, drinking the milk through shaky hands, trying to steady myself. I give up three quarters of the way through, pushing the glass back and scowling my best 'I'm angsty and brooding' scowl. "I hate this, you know." I tell them, drawing them away from their banter.

"Hate what?" Alec asks, looking thoroughly confused.

"This, knowing that I'm different but not knowing why. Leaving my sibs to the wrath of Mrs. Holmes." Then again, they are now safe from food poisoning. "This, by definition, blows." I mutter cynically, methodically peeling away the crust of my toast before eating it.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Max says, looking like she actually means it. "We'll try to make you feel at home in T.C."

"How can I?" I ask incredulously, rolling my eyes. "Y'all have been together since birth, or at least all share the bond of going through Manticore together. Me? I don't have that luxery. How can you guys not get that I'm going to be the freakiest person in a town full of freaks? Do you know how freaky that is?" I ask, thoroughly annoyed. "I need air." I mutter, hopping out of the booth, ignoring the pain that causes, and leaving them in a stunned silence as I walk out of the diner.

I lie down on the hood of the truck, staring into space. A shooting star makes its way across the sky...

_Star light, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

_I wish I was normal...er, again..._

A/N: ok, so no reviews last time- you guys disappointed me...Not even a 'Alec's hot!' sniffle Please tell me whatcha think, guys! I need to know that you want me to continue my stories, or I won't. Oh, and while we're on the topic, should I continue Lucy the Mutant? It's been lagging in the review department, and, as much as I love it, if no one's reading it, why bother?

Please let me know!!! luv y'all!!! mwa

Live fast

Cheer hard

Die laughing

molly jeane

P.S. The song in this chappie is 'Sweet Last Goodbye', by heidiboxer. They're this incredible band that also happens to be incredibly hot. Dave Matthews, Something Corporate feel to them. You can download their songs at their official website. It's www()heidiboxer()8m()com. (The () are periods. ffnet just doesn't like links.)


	7. Denial, amongst the singing

Lana's PoV

You know what? I've come to the conclusion that life sucks. I mean big time, oh-my-god sucks. I know- cynical much? Well, you can't argue that it's a lie- there's nothing more truthful than that. I mean, just look at my life- I've been ostracized my entire life for going against the norm, for not conforming or whatever, my family died when I was six. My sister, my only remaining family, left me when I was still in the hospital, leaving me alone. And here I am, again, alone. A pretty ugly recurring pattern, if you ask me.

But enough with the self-pity. I need to convince myself that I'm doing the right thing...problem is, I'm not quite sure that I am...

Normal

Max walks out of the diner, immediately spotting Lana on the hood of the truck, staring into the sky with a pout marring her features. She sits next to her, and Lana doesn't move. "Brooding?" she asks, smirking. Lana just shrugs. "You all right?" she asks, and Lana nods.

"I'm always all right." she says, plastering a smile on her face, as if to say, 'See? No worries!' Unfortunately for her, Max is a pretty good judge of character (thanks to Manticore's elite training and, of course, the help of OC) She sees right through it, and Lana cringes as she realizes it.

"You know, you don't always have to be strong." she tells Lana, who scoffs and rolls her eyes in a very broody-teen way.

"Yeah, I do. I always have to take care of people. It's my job to keep my sibs happy." she says, letting out a sigh and looking at Max, as if trying to determine whether she can trust her. Max hopes that she can see the trust in her eyes, and Lana continues, rolling her shoulders in an effort to rid herself of some of the stress. "But I'm so stressed, and caught up in the nightmares and stuff, that it feels like I'm lying by acting happy."

Max thinks about that for a while as she remembers Ben, the brother that was always cheering her up, telling her stories to help her through the seizures. I wonder if he was lying, too...

"Hey, ladies," Alec says, interrupting the thoughts of both girls. They nod their hellos. "Ready to move out?"

"Let's do it." Max says, hopping off the hood and climbing into the cab of the truck. "Lana, you coming?" she asks, watching Lana pause at her door.

"Shooting star..." she says, shutting her eyes tight, surprised to have seen more than one in a night, "Make a wish."

Max and Alec smile, and Alec climbs onto the motorcycle, revving it up. The truck pulls out, followed by Alec. Max looks at Lana, who's staring out the window, her face a mask. Not usually one to make small talk, she decides to try to take Lana's mind off leaving her sibs. "So, you like any boys in Eden?" Lana just snorts. "Come on," she prods, "TC doesn't have much good gossip." she says, wiggling her eyebrows. "You had to have liked at least one."

Lana's laughter stops abruptly, and her face scrunches up disgust. "Ugh, I just got that barf taste in my mouth." she says, opening the window and spitting out it. "Ew."

"Come on, they couldn't have been that bad." Max says. Lana just rolls her eyes, trying to forget the stupid bastards.

"No, they really _were_ that bad." she says, shrugging, "I've decided to revert to my six-year-old philosophy of 'Boys are icky!' until further notice." she tells Max, who scoffs.

Alec passes them, winking and blowing a kiss at them. Max rolls her eyes. "You know what? I totally support you in that endeavor." she says, fighting to hide her blush, and Lana nods proudly, turning up the radio.

"Oh! I love this song!" Lana cries happily, looking at Max as the beginning beat of 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll' comes on. Max just looks at her like she's crazy. "Oh, come on, you have to know this!" she says, singing along to the lyrics.

"Nope, can't say I do. Hip hop is the only genre Crash plays." Max tells the younger girl, not explaining what Crash is. Lana shakes her head.

"Now, I know that hiphop is the best kind of music, but other kinds are good, too." she says, smiling evilly. "I'll convert you yet. Come on, it's not that hard." she says, singing it slowly so Max can catch on.

"I saw him dancing there by the record machine,

I knew he must've been about seventeen.

The beat was going strong,

Play my favorite song...

I love rock 'n' roll,

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock 'n' roll,

So, come on, take some time and dance with me..." she pauses, looking at Max, who's smirking,

"You have to bark here, it's a rule." she says, yelping at the precise moment. Max just grins, happy to have a new girlfriend to hang out with, as many see her as just another leader, as an untouchable. Apparently not Lana.

Two hours and Forty-Eight minutes later

"We are so lucky this truck has a cd player." Lana says, pushing a cd with "Lana's mix" written on it in the player. "Ok, now this is the twangiest song you'll ever hear, but it's kinda our anthem around here, as sad as that is. Please, don't laugh." The music starts, and Lana holds up her hand like a pretend microphone, clearing her throat like all the drama queens at school do before they go on stage and suck it up.

"Lazy yellow moon comin' up tonite,  
Shinin' thru the trees,  
Crickets are singin' and lightning bugs  
Are floatin on the breeze  
Baby get ready....." she belts out, her voice strong and clear, hitting every one of the notes perfectly. Max gapes, not knowing that such a small girl could hide a voice that beautiful. Lana dances like a madwoman, serenading an audience that exists only in her head.  
  
"Across the field where the creek turns back by the ole stump road  
I'm gonna take you to a special place that nobody knows  
Baby get ready.....ooooooooooo" She looks at Max, who by now has recovered from her initial shock, and grins. "We played it at all the dances. Come on, here's the refrain...it's pretty easy to learn. You can borrow the cd if ya want." Lana shrugs, and Max nods, liking the out-of-the-ordinary style of music.  
  
"You and me going fishing in the dark,  
Lying on our backs and counting the stars  
Where the cool grass grows.  
Down by the river in the full moon light,  
We'll be fallin' in love in the middle of the night

Just movin' slow..." Lana does a line dance- well, as good as one can do in a truck, clapping and singing along as Max watches amusedly.   
  
"Stayin' the whole night thru," Max lets out a grin as Lana winks and pretends to fix her hair, but then is stuck on the next part, " feels so good to be with you..."

She casts a glance at Alec, who's riding beside them again. He gives her another wink, but this time she just smiles, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Lana watches the interaction, grinning inwardly. They're in love...ok, so they just have to realize it, but after that, smooth sailing!

"What?" Max asks as she watches, and she shrugs.

"So, what's with you and Alec?" she asks, and Max rolls her eyes, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Alec and me? Nothing, strictly business." she says, and Lana scoffs. "Shut up." Max snaps, turning her eyes to the road. Lana waves to Alec through the window, and he waves back.

"Whatever you say, Max." she says. They're gonna need some work

A/N: what'd ya think? Sorry it's been forever since an update, but I've been really busy with cheerleading practice- the mere sight of stairs makes me want to cry. Our computer's downstairs, so I sacrificed my legs, people! Jk, but anyway, I'm sorry, and I'll have new chapters of most of my stories up next week, cuz finals are done Friday. Woo hoo!!!

DISCLAIMER: I hate you Fox, I really do. Grrrrr.....

Live fast, play hard, die laughing.

Molly Jeane XOXO


	8. sorries

Author's note- Hey!!!! um, yeah I was really stupid, so I tried to replaced a chapter, but added one instead. How stupid is that? Wait, don't even tell me....

Ok, just read on, my lovely little readers!!!! love you and keep reviewing!!

Luv,

molly jeane


	9. Love, denial, it's all the same

TC, Seattle.

I'm really doing this...I'm going to a completely different world, all because of a story that sounds incredibly close to science fiction, and a weird mark on me. Great. I am so screwed. How am I supposed to act? What does everyone wear? Oh, god, I'm going crazy..

Ok, think of something else, anything else. Um...circus peanuts! Ooh, I could really go for some of those right now....I wonder if they actually sell them at the circus, or if it's just their name. And, on the subject of names, why do they call Animal Crackers crackers? I mean, they're obviously cookies....I should just stop thinking.

"So, we there yet?" I ask, wincing inwardly as I ignore the memory of the crash and promise never to ask that question again.

"Almost. You nervous?" Max asks, smirking. I shake my head, trying to stop fidgeting.

"Nope, I'm fine." I lie through my teeth, and she nods.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." she says, and I try to convince myself the same thing. I spot a small city of buildings with a large, metal gate around it, and protestors marching outside.

"Terminal City?" I ask, and Max nods, revving the truck's engine.

"Hold on." she says, gunning it and I squeal a very un-Lanalike squeal as we rush the gates.

"Stop, you kamikaze!" I shout, but the gates open at the last second and clang shut behind us. I put on my brood-face, not liking that Max didn't tell me that she was just gonna charge an inanimate object.

"Gotcha." she says, grinning. Ooh, if she didn't have a lifetime of advanced training on me, I'd _so_ kick her ass.

"Of course you did. Usually when people decide to use their vehicles as battering rams, I think the passenger has a right to be worried." I say as the truck rolls to a stop. She just does that smirk that I have a distinct feeling all transgenics do so well, and I roll my eyes.

I step out of the car, examining the city. Old, industrialized office buildings that still have signs hanging off of them, announcing what they were in a past life, fill the city. Transgenics walk the streets freely here, unafraid to be who they truly are.

"So, whatcha think of good ol' TC?" Alec, coming up beside us, asks. I smile weakly, really not knowing what to think.

"Um, looks fun." I say, grabbing my backpack and duffel bag out of the car. "So, where are we going?" I ask, nervous about meeting everyone, and clenching my hands to keep them from shaking lightly. It's this horrible habit that I have when I meet people, or do pretty much anything in front of people. I don't really feel that nervous, but I just shake.

"Headquarters." Alec says, grabbing my duffel bag. I clutch the straps of my backpack, not wanting to relinquish it. I follow Max and Alec through the streets of TC, and into Headquarters, where everyone in the building is working on something. About eighty heads snap up as Alec sings, "Honey, I'm home!", and transgenics come out of everywhere, crowding around Max and Alec, the leaders in this whole thing.

I feel like everyone's looking at me, wondering who the hell I am, which they probably are. Max sends me a smile, and I try to smile back. "Everyone, this is Lana. She's new." she yells over the noise of the crowd, and I nod my hellos to everyone, blushing like mad.

The chatter dies down, and everyone goes back to their jobs. I stand in the same place, suddenly filing through everything that I forgot to tell everyone. Becca needs to remember to act like a normal girl and not a princess during school, and Rachel needs to remind Mrs. Holmes to fill her inhaler. Bobby has to be convinced that going to school is somehow better than hanging out with his pothead friends. Megan needs to stop being so dark and moody, but, really, how the hell did they choose me for that job? Maybe Becca can do it- she's pretty chipper.

Three girls in the corner glare at me, and I'm suddenly reminded of the Plastics. Their hair is perfect, and they have those same evil smiles on their faces. But, really, they're trained soldiers, right? The Plastics can't have invaded everywhere? Oh, please tell me that I'm right...I'm not right, am I? I turn away, suddenly feeling like they can see my nervousness, which the Plastics always could. Dear god, I am SO screwed.

Max pulls someone by the arm over to where I'm contemplating running very, very fast all the way back to Eden. "You okay?" she asks, and I nod, toying with my sleeve.

"Fine, why?" I ask, trying to keep my mind off of the girls that still keep staring at me. Jeez, talk about overkill. She shrugs.

"I don't know, you just look kinda pale." she says, and I brush it off.

"I live in Wisconsin. We have winter for like 5 months, in an average year. We aren't the tannest of people." I lie, hoping she believes me. She cracks a grin, as does the guy next to her, who I didn't even notice.

"Guess I never really thought about it." she says, and turns to the boy, who's around my age. "Gavin, this is Lana, Lana, this is Gavin. He's the guy in charge of our housing, and he's found you an apartment." she says, and I smile, glad I don't have to sleep on the streets. He smiles back, his blue eyes shining almost blindingly.

"Thanks." I nod, then remember the cans in my backpack. "Um, is it all right if I, uh, redecorate?" I ask, editing out the 'graffiti' part. Max sends me a knowing smile, and I wonder if she's seen the underside of the bridge. Christ, can nothing go right for me?

"That's fine. Most people don't want to keep the dust, anyway." he says, smirking (I knew all transgens could do it!), his eyes lit up with silent laughter.

"You want to go get yourself set up?" Max asks, and I nod, needing to be alone. "Well, I need to go check and see if Alec's doing his job right." she says, rolling her eyes with a glance at him. Gavin and I just share a look. How can those two be so blind about each other?

"I'll show you." Gavin volunteers, and I wave goodbye to Max and head out of HQ, happy to get away from those girls who seem to have it in for me. Yeesh.

"Thanks for having a place ready for me. It's really nice to not have to mooch off someone." I tell him, and he shrugs.

"It's kinda my job," he says, and I blush with stupidity. "But I'm glad you're mooch-free." he adds, seeing my discomfort.

"Me too." I smile, "So, how much further? I kinda want to get to it." I need a distraction right now, and tagging my new place will be the best kind I could get.

"There's probably not a lot you can do to it, I mean, short of painting it or getting new furniture." he says, and I nod. "I could see if I could get you some paint, but there's a list for furniture." he says, and I shrug.

"Thanks anyway, but I have some." I tell him, and he stops walking, letting out a laugh. I twirl around, glaring my most menacing glare. But I forgot that he works with Max, and it's normality for him.

"You carry paint with you?" he asks, and I blush at my slipup. I scowl as we continue to walk through the streets.

"Uh, yeah. In Eden, there isn't fun, so you have to make your own." I tell him, forgoing the story of my brother telling me that I shouldn't pent up my feelings.

"I guess that makes you a little less weird." he says, grinning mischievously, reminding me of Alec. "But only a little." I just hit him on the shoulder, but can't hide my smile. I guess it's one of my biggest flaws. I just can't hide my smile, even when I'm mad. But maybe that's not that big of a flaw...I've heard that smiling's contagious.

"Hey, most taggers take their own paint, too!" I tell him heatedly as he steers us into a dilapidated old building. He glances at me, and you can practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"What?" I snap, tired, missing my sibs, and extremely at large with this new climate.

"You seriously do graffiti?" he asks, sounding surprised. I roll my eyes, biting back a sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, that a problem?" I ask as he opens the door, handing me the key once we're inside.

"No, I think it's cool. You planning on doing it today?" he asks, and I shrug.

"I think I might just sleep, you know, tired and all." I say, stifling a yawn. "Is there such a thing as car-lag? Cuz I think I've got it." He laughs, and I lay down on an old, dingy sofa. I don't care- it's soft and can be used as a makeshift bed.

"I think you might have just made that up." he says, and I nod.

"Yeah, but I'm sure the word will get a lot of use in the future." I tell him, and he just smirks, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Well, when you do paint the room, would you mind if maybe I watched?" he asks, almost shyly. A big, red, obnoxiously loud alarm goes off in my head. I've never, ever, EVER (with the exception of my siblings) even shown someone my work, and I've NEVER let anyone see me paint. Noticing my apprehension, which I guess is probably pretty apparent, he shrugs. "If not, that's okay, I mean, I was just curious. I'm gonna go now"

"Uh, well, I've never, uh, let anyone see my stuff before." I explain as he reaches the door, realizing I'm probably shaking a little bit. I clasp my hands in my lap, sitting up. He turns around, smirk in place. "It's kind of just a hobby, ya know? I'm really not that good." I mumble, beet red.

"I was just wondering, that's all." he says, smiling big now. He's just so damn smiley, but you can tell that it's kind of an act, like he's always fine.

"Well, if you want, you could stop by tomorrow. I haven't made up my mind yet." I tell him, and he smiles.

"Maybe I will. Night, Lana." he says in his deep voice as he sweeps out the door, barely fast enough for me to see.

I'm left staring at a closed door, wondering why I want him to stay....oh shit, I like him, don't I? No! I can't like him! I'm not supposed to like anybody!!! oh, man, I am SO screwed...

Mmmm....me likey sleep....

Gavin's PoV

It's weird, to have someone who thought they were a norm come here. But she seems ok, I guess. Different from all of the girls here, that's for sure. Max is probably the most vibrant girl around here, while all the other ones like to ignore sarcasm, which I find to be a crime.

But this new girl, she's different, like I've said. It's like she just doesn't give a damn if she pleases anyone, but is still polite and graceful. I guess, by definition, she's an oxymoron, or at least that's how I see her. She's tough emotionally, but that's only the way she wants herself represented. She's really just scared, which is understandable. Nearly anyone who came to a city of genetically enhanced supersoldiers would be smart to be afraid.

Maybe I will stop by tomorrow...you know, just to see if she needs any help. Yeah, that's why...

Max's office, TC

/"_What?" Max asks as Lana watches, and she shrugs. _

_"So, what's with you and Alec?" she asks, and Max rolls her eyes, a light blush covering her cheeks._

_"Alec and me? Nothing, strictly business." she says, and Lana scoffs. "Shut up." Max snaps, turning her eyes to the road. Lana waves to Alec through the window, and he waves back._

_"Whatever you say, Max." she says/_

__I don't like Alec. I can't like him....I'm Max, the girl who love hates. I have too much stuff to take care of to fall for him....But I don't need to worry about that, cuz I definitely don't like him. I mean, he's Alec, for god's sake.

Max sighs in frustration, slamming her fist against her desk and leaving a sizable dent. A knock in the door interrupts her thinking-session. "What?" she snaps, and as angry as she sounds, she's truly glad for the welcome interruption.

But then the door swings open, and she groans as the most gorgeous (not that she'd ever admit it) man in her life walks through, smile plastered firmly on his face. "What do you want?" she asks mopily, a pout etched on her features.

"No 'Hello, Alec, what brings your magnificent self to my office' or 'What a wonderful surprise to see my secret crush walk in the room'?" he asks, sitting on her desk. She bites her lip, trying not to notice how incredibly hot he looks, or how you feel like he's staring into your heart when he looks at you.

"Shut up, Alec." she snaps, rubbing her temples. "Did you have something important to say, or did you just come in here to annoy me?" she asks, and for a moment Alec looks hurt, but then he puts on his smirk again.

"I just figured you were pretty stressed lately," he says, pulling out a bouquet of Tootsie pops. Max's whole face lights up. Alec grins, happy to see Max smile, as it is quite rare

"Oh my gosh! How'd you get those?" Max asks, taking the bouquet and hugging it. She sniffs the candy, and then shakes her head. "You know what? I don't want to know."

"Oh, I didn't have to kill anyone for them, Maxie. Just maim, some minor gun wounds." he says nonchalantly, and Max gapes at him. He laughs. "Max, you are the most gullible girl in all of TC, you know that?"

"Maybe, but I got Tootsie Pops, and I don't give a damn." she says happily, pulling out a cherry one and opening it. Alec smirks, not having seen her this happy in a long time- probably since Sketch kareoke'd 'She Bangs'.

"Glad you like them." he says, grinning like an idiot and starting to leave.

"Wait!" Max says, not wanting him to go yet. "Um, I don't like the blueberries. Wanna help me eat them?" she asks, looking away but holding one out. She gains enough confidence to look at his amused face as he grabs one and sits back down.

"I knew you loved me." he says, pretending to be sarcastic but really just gauging her reaction. She blushes lightly, something you wouldn't be able to notice if you didn't know Max. But, we're talking about Alec here, a guy who's loved her since she kicked him into a solid metal wall.

"You do know you are unbelievably full of yourself, right?" Max asks, rolling her eyes. Alec's eyes light up like a little kid at Christmas when she avoids the question, but he plays nonchalant.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Maxie." he says, and she punches him lightly in the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for? I didn't even call you a bitch!" he says, and she shrugs.

"Haven't done it in a while, didn't want to break tradition." she explains.

"Aw, you just wanted to touch me." he says, poking her in the stomach. Max chokes back a laugh, and Alec raises an eyebrow. "Maxie, I didn't know you were ticklish."

"I'm not." she says indignantly, biting back a smile when he pokes her again.

"Really?" Alec asks, and she nods, straightening her shoulders.

"Uh huh." she says, looking him square in the eye. And, like the predatory cat that he is, Alec just can't ignore when his prey presents herself to him.

TC

"What's that?" Mole asks gruffly, looking in the direction that the sound is coming from- Max's office.

"Sounds like someone laughing." Dix says, looking confused. "But that's Max's office."

"It can't be. She doesn't smile, and never laughs." Mole says, but the loud, sweet laughter keeps on coming.

"Alec went in there a while ago." Dix says, shrugging. "He's pretty funny."

"Ew, the images." Mole says, making a face. "I need a drink."

What "They" Say, part 1

They say you can't choose who you love. They're right, I guess they always are. Life's just weird like that. You think you have total power and BOOM!, you're in love. It happens quicker than most people realize.

We think we own our destinies, but we don't. As hard as we try, we can't hide from Fate.

Maybe it's better that way.

A/N

hey guys!!! sorry I haven't updated in so long- forgive me??? ducks flying tomato All right, I confess, I'm a horrid author who's mean to her readers.....wails I'm so-rry!!!!

Drop me a line and tell me whatcha think- Gavin a go or a nogo? What about the tickle scene? Let me know, I'll hit ya back.

Luv forever,

molly jeane :D


	10. Brooding is a wonderful thing, no?

Lana's PoV

I open my eyes, waking from a unrestful sleep, and a sudden sadness washes over me at not being woken up by two bodies pouncing on me...it's funny how I miss the little things. Like my High Place. And watching Jill chase Becca with her sword, and drawing pictures for everyone....

I walk out of my 'apartment', if you could even call it that. I walk up the stairs, kicking open the rusted-shut door and walking onto the roof. Clouds block the sky, and thunder rumbles in the distance. How am I gonna get used to this weather?

Oh, well. At least it matches my mood. Which is to say that I'm pretty broody. I think I have reason to, though- I mean, was I a freaking serial killer in another life? What did I do to deserve getting taken away from my family?

As much as I hated Eden, at least it was home. A dysfunctional, delusional town full of narrow-minded hypocrites, sure. But at least I felt safe. Now? I'm living in a dilapidated apartment building and hiding from anyone on the face of the planet who dares to come within a hundred feet of me. Luckily, I don't think that's too many people.

Rain starts to fall, drop by drop at first, then harder. I look up towards the sky, and my laugh comes out as a bark. Perfect- just wonderful. I lay down on the roof, letting the rain soak me through, not really caring and totally needing the me-time.

It's funny how one day you can you wake up, and your life is tragically normal. And then it just snowballs. I sigh, closing my eyes and trying to let the tension out of my shoulders. It doesn't quite work, and I close my eyes, concentrating on the sound of the raindrops falling on the cement roof.

I like it up here...the rest of the world just doesn't exist.

HQ, Terminal City

"Hey Max?" Dix calls, and the raven-haired girl spins around and heads his way.

"Yeah Dix?" she asks, sounding happy. Dix hides his shock the best he can. "What's up?"

"Well, we searched the database, and we couldn't find anything on Lana. Which is, of course, what Sandeman was going for." he says, and Max nods.

"What's the point, Dix?" she asks, losing patience. Well, it was nice for a while. The deformed transgenic muses.

"We should see if she has any runes, and if her DNA is different like yours is." he says, and Max nods, looking really stressed all of a sudden.

"Ok, I'll get on it." she tells him as Alec walks behind her, putting his arm around her. She looks up at him, not realizing that everyone is staring at them.. "Hey, Alec." she says, heading to her office with him.

"Hey, Maxie. You doing ok?" he asks, and she nods as he shuts the door. "You sure?"

"Yeah, Alec, I'm fine." she says, grabbing her leather jacket. "Now, I need to go get Lana." she bites out, then softens, smiling at him a little. "You wanna come?"

"Only if you want." he says warily, not sure of what she'll do.

"Are you kidding me?" Max asks, taking his hand as she leads him out of the office. She sends him a smile. "What if I suddenly get the urge to kick someone's ass?"

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie... It's always the ass, isn't it?" he asks, shaking his head in mock-pity.

"Well, it is pretty nice." Max says cheekily, glancing up just in time to catch his mouth drop open.

"The first step is admitting, Maxie." he says, and they head towards Lana's, both grinning like idiots and not quite sure why.

Lana's Apartment, TC

"Lana!" Max yells in warning, picking the lock after about twenty seconds of knocking.

"Talk about repressed rage." Alec mumbles, walking into the apartment after her. After a quick assessment (more like Max examining the apartment and Alec standing in the doorway, looking incredibly hot), Alec sends her a look. "I think I have an idea where she might be." he tells her, and she motions for him to show her.

Alec walks up the stairs, and can see the wheels turning in Max's head before she mentally kicks herself. "Of course. Her high place...duh." she mutters, and Alec sends her a smirk.

"Don't blame yourself- it is hard for you to measure up to my highly superior intellect." Max just rolls her eyes as the door to the rooftop swings open, revealing Lana staring out at the city, not moving a muscle.

Rooftop, TC

Sometimes, I like to try to remember my family. It's hard, though- I mean, I may have been made with a super good memory (or so I've been told), but everything before four is kind of a blur. That leaves me two years. Two years of memories.

That's all I have left of them. And when you're six, you don't expect your family to up and die, so you don't remember the little things. Like what they smelled like, or what made you want to hug them and never let go. Or what it felt like to have someone love you so much that they would eventually die to keep your secret.

A lone tear escapes her lashes, and she hastily wipes it away, so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear the door swing open. Alec and Max watch her, hands still intertwined. Her shoulders shake slightly, and they can't tell if it's from the cold or if she's crying.

She buries her head in her knees, wrapping her hands around herself, as if trying to make herself as small as possible. A small sob escapes her, and even Renfro would feel bad for her (which is saying a lot). Max and Alec look at each other, both at a loss. They walk back into the dirty, dusty stairwell, and open the door, trying to make noise so that Lana hears them. With a quick, inconspicuous swipe of her eyes, she turns around, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"she asks, smirking. But it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She glances down to their hands, and they drop them like the other one's on fire. "I thought things were 'Strictly business'?" she asks Max, who blushes.

"They are, and we need you to go to the Med Center and get some tests done, so we can see if your DNA is different than the other transgenics." Max says, rushing her words. Lana pales at her words, but tries to shrug it off.

"Whatever." she mumbles, glancing up at the sky. "Is it always like this around here?" she asks them, and they nod. "Great."

"How long have you been out here?" Alec asks her as Lana walks down the stairs, leaving puddles at every step. She shrugs, not really seeing the big deal, even through her sneakers squish when she moves.

"Since I woke up." she tells them absentmindedly, twirling around in a flourish as she hops down the stairs. Alec just watches her seemingly happy movements, not quite understanding how this girl can cast away her troubles so fast. Max understands, finally realizing why Ben would go up to the High Place alone before the others came. So that he could be sad. Because when they were there, he couldn't be sad. He had to cheer them up.

"Um, that might not have been that good of an idea," Alec's voice jolts her out of her thoughts. "I mean, I know that we have kick ass immune systems and all, but being out in the rain from when you wake up until 3 in the afternoon can't be too good for you."

Lana just rolls her eyes. "Thanks, Dad, but I've been sick before, and I'm sure that I'll get a cold again. It's really not that bad." she mumbles, wondering if they were going to fuss this much all the time.

Both Max and Alec are confused by this, seeing as no transgenic that they know has ever been sick, unless it was a twisted experiment gone wrong on Manticore's account. Lana walks into the Med Center unsurely, not really positive which way it is. She turns back to their questioning gaze. "Um, which way?" she asks, wringing out her hair on the grimy tiled floor. They point left, into an empty room. "Oh." she says, walking in and sitting on the table, tapping her fingers nervously on the table.

They sit down on the musty smelling chairs outside the room, and Lana peers out the door worriedly, biting her nails. She steps off the counter warily, breathing shallowly, trying not to smell the distinct hospital smell, the one she hates with a passion. She walks out in the hallway, tapping Max on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Max says, thinking it's a doctor. She looks up, greeted by Lana's nervous, pale face. "Oh, Lana, what's wrong?" she asks her, and Lana smiles shakily.

"You mind keeping me company?" she asks, and Max shakes her head.

"Of course I don't mind. I should have realized that you probably would be nervous." Max says, mentally kicking herself. She ushers Lana in the room, telling her a stupid joke to make her less nervous.

Alec smiles to himself. "See, Maxie? You aren't the big bitch you make us think you are."

A/N: I know, it kinda , BIG TIME sucks it up. But writer's block is killing me, and I'm moving I less than two weeks, and my sister's driving me insane (did I mention I get to share a room with her at the new house? WHOOOOPEE)....I know, I still am a evil author for making what few readers I have left wait forever for an update? Forgive me?

R and R!!! tell me that you cried, it was so horrible, or that you threw up from mush-overload. Next one will be better, I swear....more on Lana's past (including a runin with Sandeman), and I'll work on getting Max and Alec together. Promise!!

Luv you all, and thanks for putting up with me. You totally rock!!

Molly jeane


End file.
